AA: Friendship Has No Restrictions
by Hannah Graves
Summary: Just some friendship drabbles for my webcomic "Anime Apartments" starring the two mascots: Hannah Kuroneko and Fayse The Cat.


AN: These are just little friendship drabbles I made based on my webcomic "Anime Apartments" the friendship drabbles involve the relationship between Hannah Kuroneko and Fayse the cat.

1. Hot Chocolate

The round headed feline watched his werecat friend sip down the hot cocoa she had spent very little time to make. The concoction looked muddy and there were chunks of powder still clinging to the cup.

"Oh, sorry dude" Kuroneko gulped "do you want a sip?" the werecat gingerly handed the hot mug to Fayse's paper thin paws; he looked at the mix while sniffing curiously, sticking his tongue out cutely.

"I don't think I can drink this" Fayse whispered telepathically "can't chocolate kill cats?"

Kuroneko laughed heartily at her friends' question. She loved that about him, he always thought that since he was a cat, things that could kill him would still take full effect; she was a werecat and yet she ate chocolate all the time, so she guessed that since she was somewhat human, that it wouldn't affect her. But Fayse was a Pixie-Bob Person, a species of intelligent cat that had no human DNA anywhere in their coding.

"Well if it could kill you, I'd be dead wouldn't I?" Kuroneko laughed while patting Fayse on his nonexistent shoulder. Fayse looked at Kuroneko with his usual toothy grin and took a big sip of the drink. His brown head fur pricked up at the sweetness and he began to instinctively purr loudly.

"Huh… never thought I could purr like that" Fayse pondered.

2. Mirror

Fayse's face always rubbed people the wrong way. Large round eyes with multiple irises, a small pink nose, a large toothy grin that showed all of his teeth; pure white squares that sent chills down your spine, and a large eye at the top of his head that stayed shut no matter what people did to it. The little cat never felt bad about his face because he actually never saw it; he was terrified of reflective surfaces ever since he was little.

"Hey Han," Fayse asked, using Kuroneko's nickname childishly "you got a mirror?"

"Oh sure, here" Kuroneko gave Fayse the mirror she was using to fluff her face fur with.

The cat looked at the mirror shakily, gulping loudly as he brought it closer to his line of sight. Kuroneko watched closely with a tired look on her face, her best friend was terrified of mirrors; this made her had to stifle a laugh.

"Why are you terrified of mirrors Fayse?" Kuroneko asked with an honest inflection of curiosity.

"Nehhh they just freak me out, like cameras; they say they can steal your soul… its spooky y'know? So I worry if mirrors can steal your face." Fayse muttered meekly, he had his eyes closed with the mirror inches away from his round head.

Kuroneko looked at him with wide eyes; this was a hypocritical statement coming from him. Fayse could "steal" people's faces to copy them later. He didn't really rip the face off, he just had to look for a few seconds and the deed would be done. Suddenly, Fayse began to laugh in his high pitched laugh.

"Hey, I just realized I'm a hypocrite!" Fayse chortled "boy is that a kick to the head"

3. Fur

Kuroneko loved the feel of Fayse's fur, his head fur felt like crushed velvet with a hint of silk imbued into it. His body fur seemed to be only a dream, as it felt softer than anything she ever felt before. It was as soft as a cloud and as tickly as feathers.

"Uh Han, could you stop rubbing my head?" Fayse asked uncomfortably.

4. Fanfiction

"Wow… just wow" Kuroneko face palmed loudly at the horrible piece of literature that the internet was known for. A fanfiction about herself and Fayse… "Copulating" their love in a soft mink bed. Fayse was on the floor screaming in terror as he failed to claw his eyes out.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Fayse screeched loudly as he rocked back and forth continuously.

"Oh come on dude, it's not as bad as those fanfictions about My Little Pony characters killing each other" Kuroneko sighed with a hint of aggravation to her voice.

"Oh… really?" Fayse asked confused with his friends remark.

Notes.

#4: There is a My Little Pony fanfiction about a certain pony killing other ponies for cupcakes.

More to come later, review if you want.


End file.
